Creating a New World
by Seraine
Summary: Kaoru thinks about a world without his brother, would he be able to survive and create another world of his own? Drabble written in Kaoru's point of view. A little KaoruxOC


_Just a drabble written in Kaoru's point of view. That episode when he pushed Hikaru and Haruhi together just pains me, a lot, and so I came up with this. Poor Kaoru, hope he really does find someone!_

**Creating A New World**

In Kaoru's eyes, Hikaru is more than a mere twin. He is a companion, a friend, someone that knows him inside out, someone that will stick by him no matter what. And he, of course, will do the same.

For as long as he can remember, they had been together, may it be eating, sleeping, laughing or crying…they had never been far away from each other. And so Hikaru had never felt alone, even if they had been separated from the rest of the world. Because, simply put, even though their world was empty, it was still _theirs,_ they still had each other, and up until now, that was enough.

And because they have always been together, naturally, Kaoru had never imagined life without his brother.

He _couldn't_ imagine.

And neither did he think he will have to do so, so soon.

It was not that he didn't like Fujioka Haruhi. Like Hikaru, she was someone he treasures, someone that both he and Hikaru had let into their little world.

He snorted.

Truthfully speaking, she had barged in without permission.

And he was grateful to her for that.

To him, Haruhi is a beloved sister. Yet for Hikaru, he loves her for something _more_, and it is only a matter of time before the other twin catches on. So as a brother, as a friend, he supports them. Yet it pains him to think that he can no longer stand beside the companion that had been there for so long, that he now can only stand and watch from afar, at the world that _they_ had created, a world that _he_ could not enter.

What would happen to him then?

The thought terrifies him.

How is he supposed to face the world alone, to see the world without anyone by his side?

"Watch out!"

Kaoru snaps out of his thoughts and turns towards the voice. Something was hurtling towards him in alarming speed, something black and white…

He feels pain, and then darkness consumes him.

"_Hey you!"_

"_Where's your brother? _

"_Yea, why aren't you two together? You both think you're so smart and cool, don't you!"_

"_No they're not, I saw them wearing those girly dresses!"_

_They started laughing at him then, pointing their fingers at him and pushing him. He looked around desperately for his twin, without him he was lost, he didn't know what to do. _

_He closed his eyes and curled up into a little ball as they crowded around him and kicked him, laughing and jeering. He shut his eyes tighter, willing them to go away, he wanted his twin, everything was okay when he was with his brother, where was he? Why had he left him alone?_

"_Stop it you people!"_

_Who? Was it Hikaru?_

_He opened his eyes and looked up slowly. There was somebody standing in front of him, somebody with long black hair and yelling at the people that had been kicking him._

"_Go away before I get Mrs Yamada!"_

_He watched as they stuck their tongues out at her and ran. _

"_Are you okay?" she turned around and asked him._

_He blinked up at her and didn't say anything. He never said anything to anybody except Hikaru._

"_Can you get up?" she extended her hand to him._

_He squinted up at her, as the sun was blinding him. He couldn't see her clearly, but he could see that she had blue eyes, pretty blue eyes, and she was smiling. He looked at her hand and hesitantly reached out towards it. His fingers brushed hers… _

"Hikaru _calm down! _You'll wake him up!"

"But you haven't answered me! Will he lose his memory? Will he _die?_"

"Hikaru…Kaoru got hit by a soccer ball, not by a bullet. He's just passed out."

"But, but, you never know how much damage a soccer ball can do!"

"…not enough to make one lose memory, okay?"

"But…"

Kaoru smirked as he listened to the conversation. He opened his eyes a fraction and squinted to see a panicked Hikaru and a sighing Haruhi.

"Ne, ne, Takashi, will Kaoru-chan really lose his memory?"

Ah, so Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai came to visit him too.

"Never fear Hikaru, I'm sure no matter what happens, the host club will take care of Kaoru with its passion and love!"

And the lord as well, he thought, a smile spreading slowly across his face.

"Really, if you all don't shut up you're going to wake him up." Came Haruhi's annoyed voice.

Deciding to save them from all the worrying, he opened his eyes fully, sat himself up and cleared his throat.

The members of the host club jumped.

"Did you hear that?"

"Takashi help! It's a ghost!"

"Don't worry Haruhi, Daddy's here beside you!

Kaoru cleared his throat louder, trying to get their attention.

"My lord! Do something! It's going to eat us!"

Honey started wailing and Mori lifted him up onto his shoulder.

He heard Haruhi give a big sigh.

"Guys…Kaoru's awake."

Thank god _someone _was sane.

Kaoru smiled joyfully as the rest of the club whirled around to face him.

"Kaoru, you're alive!" Hikaru cried as he rushed over to his side, "I was so worried! I wouldn't be able to live if something happened to you!"

"Oh Hikaru! You had no idea, when I saw the ball coming towards me, images of you flashed through my mind! I was afraid I won't be able to see you again!" he shed a tear for dramatic effect as they held hands.

"…guys, the only girl here is me, and I don't squeal over brotherly love."

"Aw, Haru-chan, you're no fun!" said Honey.

Kaoru laughed and let go off Hikaru's hand. "I'm fine, I'm fine, you guys don't have to worry about me."

"Are you sure? Does it hurt anywhere?" Hikaru said worriedly.

Kaoru smiled. "I'm fine. How long have I slept?"

"You got knocked out at lunch time, school's ended now." Answered Tamaki, looking around nervously as if the 'ghost' would suddenly pop out.

"You should all go back to the club then, don't let the ladies wait." Said Kaoru. "I'll be fine."

After much persuading, a reluctant Hikaru was ushered out off the room by the other members.

Kaoru watched the door close, then leaned back against the pillow, wincing slightly as his head made contact with it. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking about the dream he just had before he was woken up by the noise. He frowned, what had happened afterwards? And the girl too, who was she…?

There was a sudden knock on the door, and Kaoru watched as the door opened and in stepped a girl with long black hair.

"Oh! I didn't realize someone was in here. I'm on duty today, do you need anything?" she said smiling, brushing a few stray hairs from her face.

Kaoru stared.

Familiar blue eyes blinked as she cocked her head to one side. "Um…?"

He continued staring, then realized he must have looked rude, so he put on a smile, "No I'm fine, thank you. I'm Kaoru."

She smiled and her blue eyes twinkled, "Nice to meet you Kaoru, I'm Aoi, my parents named me by the colour of my eyes." She said, laughing.

_What would happen to him then? _

Well, Kaoru thought as he smiled at her, with luck, maybe he'll be able to create a world with someone too.

_The end._

* * *

_Well that's that, hope you liked it, thanks very very much for reading, and tell me what you think!!_

_Seraine_


End file.
